


драббл

by cardamon



Category: K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardamon/pseuds/cardamon





	драббл

Что происходит — Луз понял почти сразу, а если бы не понял, ему бы сказали. В этой жизни всегда найдется кто-то, кто заржет — да ты влюбился, чувак! — и отпустит пару тупых шуток. Тут просто нужно засмеяться в ответ, и Луз так и сделал, и даже спросил — а ты бы не?.. Ты этот голос слышал? Слышал, как читает? Он же крутой! — и все вокруг согласились, разговор перешел на последнюю репетицию, а потом и вовсе рассыпался на части — про поездку в Пусан, продюсеров, еду в кафешке, — оставив внутри ощущение тепла.  
Луз прожил еще несколько дней с верой в то, что с ним случилось что-то хорошее, а потом до него дошло, как глубоко он вляпался. Момент был неудачный. Шла репетиция, Флоусик повторял текст, кивая себе на трудных словах, вокруг разговаривали и шумели. Луз глянул один-единственный раз — и вдруг увидел глаза, и приподнятые брови, и цепочку, болтавшуюся между ключицами, и прямые плечи, и то, как Флоусик держит смартфон. Какие у него сильные и красивые пальцы и как четко очерчены его губы. Как он, поймав взгляд, посмотрел на Луза — так, будто больше никого в репетиционной нет, — и сбился, пропустив слово.  
Теплый счастливый комок в груди взорвался. В голове вертелось — оказывается, это всерьез, оказывается, все по-настоящему, — и сердце застучало так громко, что заглушило звучавшие из колонок биты.  
Оказывается, это любовь.

Вечером Луз стоял в душе и дрочил. Судорожно вздыхая, сжимал в кулаке член, запрокидывал голову, жмурился — а перед глазами все стоял Флоусик, и смотрел, и говорил что-то, звал по имени. Где-то далеко послышался стук в дверь, потом — мелодичное звяканье смартфона, но Луз услышал не сразу. Смартфон опять проиграл короткую трель. Дважды уронив на мокрый пол махровое полотенце, Луз обмотал его вокруг бедер и бросился в комнату.  
— Привет, — сказал, переступая порог, Флоусик.  
Посмотрел вниз и добавил:  
— У тебя сейчас полотенце упадет.  
Луз, ругнувшись, схватился за сползший край, но полотенце уже никуда не падало — Флоусик придерживал его, встав так близко, что мог почувствовать прикрытый махровыми складками стояк.  
— Кажется, я не вовремя.  
Луз замотал головой.  
— Это… — начал он, думая, что бы такого сказать умного и как отойти подальше, если ничего не приходит в голову и если отходить совершенно не хочется.  
Он все думал и думал над этим, пока Флоусик не спросил:  
— Луз? — и его руки не сдвинулись выше, на голую спину.  
Не нужно никуда уходить, вдруг понял Луз.  
Все-таки ему было здорово не по себе, поэтому он зажмурился — и поцелуй вышел скомканным, слишком торопливым и быстро прервавшимся. Но потом внутри как будто развернулась сжатая пружина, и все оказалось так легко и просто, что непонятным стало другое — как можно было без этого жить? Флоусик гладил его по спине, по плечам, ласкал языком раскрывшиеся губы и вздрагивал, когда Луз прижимался к нему бедрами.  
— Подожди, — хрипло сказал он, когда Луз опять подался вперед — как будто мог обнять Флоусика так, чтобы слиться с ним в одно целое.  
Зашуршала расстегнутая молния, по бедру холодком скользнула металлическая пряжка ремня, Флоусик резко выдохнул сквозь зубы и притянул Луза ближе. Прижался, просунув руку между телами, сжал в ладони оба члена и быстро двинул рукой. Ахнув, Луз попытался сказать — ты такой красивый. Или — я боялся, что все испорчу. Что будет неловко, и из-за этого мы запорем запись. Или — я думал, все дело в том, как ты читаешь рэп, а оказалось, еще и в тебе самом. Или — я влюбился.  
Луз попытался сказать хоть что-то, но не успел. Слова превратились в длинный стон, тело напряглось и задрожало, и ослабело, и наконец-то стало возможно вдохнуть.  
Флоусик стоял, обнимая Луза за плечи, тоже вздрагивая и тяжело дыша, и что-то шептал по-английски.  
Луз смог разобрать только два слова.  
— Я тоже.


End file.
